Terrible Puns, Burnt Cake, and Everything in Between
by CirceAndTateAreBossFangirls
Summary: After Garmadon is good again, the ninja think there can't POSSIBLY be anymore evil. Well, THEY WERE WRONG! Now they must find their apprentices and defeat a new evil! And of course, have crazy-fun adventures! -Tate
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

Garmadon, Misako, and Wu read through the scrolls again. It somehow just didn't make sense. Garmadon was good again! How could there be another evil?  
"'A new evil will arise from the smoke and ashes,'" Wu read aloud. "'The five apprentices of the five ninja will be needed to defeat this evil. Find them using the directions below.'"  
"A new evil? It's not possible, is it?" Misako asked.  
Garmadon tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Technically, it's possible, we just don't want to believe it."  
Misako rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm still glad you're not evil anymore." She looked at him. "Do you think it's true?"  
"I'm not sure," Garmadon replied. "Have the scrolls ever been wrong?"  
Misako shook her head. "Never, but there's a first for everything."  
Garmadon laughed at his wife's comment then turned to his younger brother. "Well, you're the sensei, Wu! What do you think?"  
"I think it wouldn't hurt to gather these 'apprentices' and see what happens," Wu stated. "Let us tell the ninja."  
The three walking out from Wu's room and onto the deck. Nobody. Wu sighed. They walked into the games room and there were the ninja, playing video games to their hearts content. Wu cleared his throat and the ninja turned to him.  
"Time for training already, Sensei?" Cole asked, standing up.  
"Not quite, Cole," Wu replied. "We have urgent news."  
"Is it a robber?" Jay stretched.  
"No, it's a prophecy," Misako replied.  
"What's it about, Mom?" Lloyd asked, excitedly.  
"A new evil will arise," Misako said, sadly.  
"But we already defeated the skeletons, the serpentine, the great devourer, the overlord, and Garmadon, no offense," Kai exclaimed.  
"None taken, but the prophecy also states you will need apprentices," Garmadon explained.  
"Apprentices? You mean, more ninja?" Zane asked.  
"Yes," Wu replied.  
"_Guys, there's a robbery in Ninjago City! Go check it out!_" Nya's voice echoed through the speakers.  
"Okay Uncle!" Lloyd waved. "We'll find them tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Apprentices

Jay looked down at the clue in his hands. _The prankster of the yellow road._ How did this help him at all? If he found a yellow road, then maybe he would find a prankster, but it's not like he was in Oz!  
"Excuse me, sir," a boy with platinum blonde hair handed Jay a flier. "There's a show at my school, if you'd like to go."  
Jay looked down at the flier in his hands. Yellow Road Secondary School presents The Wizard of Oz. Jay gasped. Yellow Road Secondary School! That must be it!  
"Thank-" Jay began, but the boy was gone. "You?"  
Jay shook his head and headed towards the school. As he was walking in the doors, a bucket of water fell on his head. He coughed and looked over to a girl who was looking guilty.  
"I'm so sorry! That wasn't meant for you!" She admitted, tossing him a towel. "I'm kinda like a prankster."  
Prankster? "What's your name?" Jay asked.  
"Austen Zimmerman," she replied. "And I truly am sorry!"  
Jay smiled. "It's alright."  
A girl snuck through the doors and Austen pretty much tackled her. "LUCY, YOU MADE ME GET THIS RANDOM GUY!"  
Lucy screamed and began to run away. "Not my fault!"  
"YOU COWARD!" Austen cried after her, then turned back to Jay. "Sorry 'bout that."  
"It's alright. Tell me a bit about yourself," Jay responded, eager to see if she was his apprentice.  
"Well, my name's Austen and I'm fourteen years old. I like pulling pranks, making people laugh, and skateboarding. Oh! And I love when it thunderstorms! Lightning is the best part!" She laughed.  
Jay smiled. "Austen, you're not gonna believe me, but," he spun into his ninja suit. "You're a ninja."  
Austen stared at him, stunned. "Oh my gosh, really?"  
"Yep! But, you might need to move in with us," Jay replied, frowning.  
"That's actually perfect! My parents live in a tiny apartment, not meant for three, or even two! They're always asking people if I could stay the night. If I live with you guys, then it'll be easier for everyone." She smiled. "I just need to grab some stuff from my place."  
"Of course," Jay gave a mischievous grin and turned his nunchucks into a plane. "Hop in!"  
Austen gasped. "How'd you do that?"  
Jay laughed. "Golden Weapon. I'll fly you to your place. Let's go!"

* * *

"SCORE!" An orange-haired girl cried as the soccer ball landed in the goal. She did a victory cheer and jumped in the air for joy. "Another goal for Team Molly!"  
Lloyd watched from the sidelines. She looked like the one._ The star of the game is the most abused._ He didn't get that last part though. He kept watching as the girl played soccer alone.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Molly the loser," a posse of girls strode up to Molly. Molly was immediately silent.  
The girl in the front of the group gave Molly a shove, causing her to fall over. "Oopsies!"  
The trio of girls began to laugh at Molly, then they began to kick her. Molly trembled and tried to stand up, only to get punched, kicked and slapped some more. She finally just curled into a ball, crying.  
Lloyd immediately knew she was his apprentice. He ran up to them. "Leave her alone!" He cried, spinning into his ninja suit. The three girls screamed and darted away. Lloyd watched them run, then turned to Molly.  
She was already sitting up, looking at him. "T-thank you . . ." Her scarf fell off and Lloyd saw it had covered the bruises that were all over her neck. She quickly grabbed it up and put it back on. She took a second glance at Lloyd and gasped. "You're the Green Ninja!" She smiled like she had been before those girls had come along. "I am not worthy!" She bowed jokingly.  
Lloyd smiled. "And you are . . .?"  
"Molly Rutherford, age fourteen, sir!" Molly saluted, causing Lloyd to laugh. "I love sports and drama."  
"Molly, this may come as a shock," Lloyd began, "but you're a ninja. My apprentice actually."  
Molly's jaw dropped. "M-me? A ninja?"  
"Yes. Would you be willing to come live and train with us?" Lloyd asked.  
"Y-yes! Of course! Fantastic!" Molly squealed with glee.  
"We just have to tell your parents and-" Lloyd noticed Molly's face fell. "What's wrong?"  
"My parents died a few years ago. I-I've been living with my uncle who hates me." She gestured to her neck. "He did these. Those girls are his daughters. My cousins. They all hate me." She began to cry.  
"Then I guess, you have to live with us," Lloyd murmured, surprised that Molly had such a sad story.  
Molly wiped her eyes and nodded. "Th-thank you . . ."  
Lloyd took her hand and lead her back to the Bounty.

* * *

Kai grumbled as he walked through Ninjago Park. His clue was vagu_e. Fiery temper, fearless mind, soft heart._ How in the world would he find a person like that?  
He noticed a group of girls and boys playing volleyball and decided to watch. Sitting on a nearby bench, he watched as a boy spiked the ball and it hit another girl in the head.  
"OH MY GOSH!" She cried, looking equally shocked as the boy was.  
"Sorry, Kaidence, it was an accident," the boy stammered.  
Funny, her name is like mine, Kai thought.  
"Shut up, Ford," Kaidence growled, rubbing her sore head.  
"Stop calling me by my last name! My name's Max, for goodness sakes!" The boy exclaimed, angrily.  
"Like I previously stated; Shut up," Kaidence smirked.  
"YOU SHUT UP!" Max retorted.  
"You're asking for it!" Kaidence pounced on him, soon holding him over her shoulders in a wrestling position.  
"LEMME DOWN!" Max cried, struggling against Kaidence.  
"Fiiiiine," Kaidence sighed, flipping him onto his back. "Stick in the mud," she pouted.  
"Owwww," Max moaned, trying to sit up.  
"Kaidee, you should be more careful," a girl behind Kaidence frowned.  
Kaidence spun on her and flipped her too, then realized who it was. "Oh my gosh, sorry Dotty!" She cried, immediately helping the girl up.  
Kai was amused. This girl, Kaidence, she seemed fearless and fiery, yet softhearted. Maybe he had found his apprentice.  
"S'okay, Kaidee. But, I gotta go home and do my homework. See ya tomorrow," Dotty waved. The others soon bid their farewells and Kaidence was left alone.  
Kai walked up to her. "That was a good game."  
Kaidence turned and threw a punch, but Kai had already spun out of the way. "Didn't think you could land a blow to a ninja, did you?"  
Kaidence scowled, but seemed amused. "Whatever."  
"Tell me a bit about yourself," Kai insisted.  
"Fine. I'm Kaidence Hall. Age 14. I'm on the wrestling team. I love inventing, photography, and scrapbooking. I live with my older brother, Zayden, but he's going to college soon, and I need a place to stay." She paused to think. "I pretty much just told you everything about me."  
"Well, from what you've told me," Kai began, "I think you're my apprentice."  
"Like, a ninja?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Kai spun into his ninja suit. "Do you want to come live with us and fight the forces of evil?"  
"YES!" Kaidence shrieked.  
"Then let's get you back to the Bounty."

* * *

Zane smiled as he entered the ice rink. His clue was _A skater with a shy and sad personality._ So, the ice rink was the most logical place to search. He watched people skate by.  
Suddenly, a young girl skated by gracefully. She looked happy; until she fell over onto her butt.  
Zane held a hand out towards her and she took it graciously. "You have to be careful," Zane advised. "Wouldn't want your parents to have to rush you to the hospital."  
Her face fell. "I don't remember my parents," she whispered, sadly. "I've been an orphan all of my life."  
Zane remembered when he had used that exact statement. Then, he had found that he was a nindroid and soon after, found his creator; his father. "I'm so sorry for you."  
She shook her head. "It's alright. I'm fine."  
Zane took her hand. "Come, let me treat you to some hot chocolate."  
"Oh, I couldn't-," she began.  
"I insist," Zane smiled.  
She finally accepted and Zane bought them both a cup of hot chocolate. They sat down and Zane asked who she was. "Well, my name's Eroica. I'm fourteen, and I live the winter, ice, and cold. That's all I know about myself, pretty much."  
"I like your eyes," Zane commented.  
"They're so ugly though . . ." She sighed. "One is brown and one is lavender! It's terrible."  
"I think it's a wonderful combination," Zane replied, kindly.  
"Well, thank you," Eroica smiled slightly.  
"Why do you always speak so quietly?"  
"I'm shy . . . Really shy."  
Zane looked Eroica in the eyes. "Eroica, you're my apprentice. Would you be willing to come live and train to be a ninja with us?"  
Eroica cocked her head. "Are you sure you mean me?"  
Zane nodded. "You have potential."  
Eroica pondered this, but agreed. Zane then took her to the Bounty.

* * *

Cole frowned at the doors of the Marty Oppenheimer School of Preforming Arts. His apprentice was _A musically talented detective._ Whatever that meant. But anyone who was musically talented would definitely be here. He gulped and stepped into the school.  
Walking briskly past lockers and students, he decided to start in the band room. Then, as he neared the stairs, he heard something that interested him.  
"You're such a detective!" A girl was saying, laughing.  
"A musically talented detective!" The other corrected.  
She used the exact same phrase! Cole noticed, slowing down so he could eavesdrop.  
"Yeah, whatever," the first girl rolled her eyes and started to walk away.  
"LAURAAAA! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEE!" The second cried dramatically, grabbing the first girl's legs.  
"Johnnie, you should've joined drama," Laura replied, struggling against her friend's grip.  
"Nah, band and choir are awesome," Johnnie shot her friend a toothy grin and let go.  
"Later," Laura waved, running to the dance room.  
Johnnie picked up a trumpet case and headed towards the band room, smacking into Cole on the way. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!"  
"It's okay . . ." Cole rubbed his head, then helping her up. "Who are you?"  
"Name's Johnnie Deaxim," Johnnie smiled. "I'm 14 years old and I'm 'extraordinarily musically talented' as my teachers put it. Apparently, being able to play all the instruments in the band plus more and hitting notes people didn't even know existed isn't normal." Johnnie giggled. "Also, noticing things that others don't, makes me a detective. I'm just your average musically talented detective."  
"Noticing things others don't?" Cole asked, intrigued.  
"Yeah. For example, I can easily deduct that you're not a student for your lack of instrument while heading to the band room. But you seem to know your way around, so I would bet you've been here before, and from the way you were eavesdropping, obviously you were interested in something we were saying. Seeing as you just entered, I would think it was the part about my being a musically talented detective. Why you were interested in that is because of that slip of paper that's sticking out of your hoodie pocket that says something about detectives and being musically talented. Am I right?"  
Cole stared at Johnnie, mouth and eyes open wide. "Yes! On all measures! But, how-?"  
"Basic powers of observation." She smirked.  
Cole looked at Johnnie, then at the clue in his pocket. A musically talented detective. It HAD to be her! "Johnnie, this might sound weird, but you're a ninja. My apprentice. Would you be willing to come live with us and fight evil?"  
"Woah . . . That DID sound weird!" Johnnie laughed. "But sure, that'd be awesome! I just gotta check with my mom and grab some stuff from home!"  
"Cool, let's go!" Cole smiled.


End file.
